Strangers In A Strange Land
by Lullabee
Summary: It's a crossover, and i know exactly where I want to go with it, so please forgive the ramblings! I just need to work out how to get there... any suggestions are greatly appreciated! ON HOLD


**Bong Sewer?**

A small group of men and woman, Tortall's finest, stood in the main courtyard of the Royal Palace, tensely awaiting the trumpet call that would announce the arrival of the Emelan delegation that was, at that very moment, riding along the Port Legann road towards the Palace. As Jonathon saw the trumpeters mount the gate-towers, he turned to his companions.

"I'm not going to pretend to you that I'm not worried about Emelan. We're going into this virtually blind, and from the little our spies have been able to find out in the short time we've known about the countries beyond the Roof, Emelan is a force to be reckoned with. Myles?"

The portly spymaster stepped forward. "Yes, it's true that we know very little, but what we do know is extremely useful. Emelan is almost twice as strong as us on the water, but on land, we're on equal terms. Unfortunately, because there's no way to get a large force to Emelan except by sea, we might as well not have an Army at all, from that point of view, anyway. Our only hope is our magical force."

"Wait a moment, Myles." Alanna interrupted. "If Emelan is so strong, why are they bothering with us? Surely it would be easier to let us come to them, instead of their King leaving the country, risking rebellion?"

Myles stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "Yes, we wondered that too, but apparently it's the Heir that's coming, not the Duke – Emelan's a duchy. All I can think of is that they want to see what Tortall is like for themselves. Of course, it could just be that the Heir wanted a little excitement – I gather he's hardly out of his teens – and saw this as a perfect opportunity."

Daine spoke up then. "Who _is_ the Heir? What do we know about him?"

"Well, we don't know much about him either. Once you get through all the legal jargon in the despatches, they only refer to the Heir as 'The Heir' or 'The Heir Apparent', so we don't even know what gender he – or she – is. Still, it's far more likely to be a male." Myles looked mildly embarrassed. "They got the jump on us there, I'm afraid."

He was about to say more, but was drowned out by the trumpeters.

"Mithros, they're here!" exclaimed Thayet.

The large Palace gates opened slowly, and a party of riders trotted inside.

Jon strode forward with Thayet at his side, to receive the Emelan delegation. First to dismount was an olive skinned, green-eyed young man, soon followed by the rest of the party.

Jon turned to the green-eyed youth. "Welcome, your Grace, to Tortall!"

Alanna winced as a ripple of amusement came from the visitors, and a slim, flaxen haired young woman stepped forward. Her lips were twitching, but she gave a deep curtsey, although, Alanna noted with interest, it was not a fraction of an inch deeper than necessary, and the young woman's head remained perfectly level, eyes fixed on her hosts.

"I fear, your Majesty, that you are labouring under a slight misapprehension. This is Mage Briar Moss of Winding Circle Temple. _I_ am the Heir Apparent of Emelan."

Jon bowed far deeper than necessary, a gesture obviously not lost on the visitors, who looked amused.

"Please forgive me, your Grace. We had...that is to say...we were not expecting such a jewel to grace our courts, but it seems the Gods have smiled on Tortall."

Alanna, fiddling with her ember stone, was only half paying attention to the introductions and formalities, but was jerked out of her reverie by the sound of merry laughter.

_...Oh, no, allow me, 'fair jewel'. The Gods have decreed that I must sit through two hours of old men flirting with my foster sister! They must have smiled –_ That was the voice of the green-eyed young man! Alanna glanced over at him, but he was talking earnestly to one of the welcoming committee.

_Briar! He was not flirting, only being polite – something you need learn more about!_ The Heir! But that was impossible...

_He's got a point, though, Sandry, I mean, they're all sucking up to you and Niko. I wonder why? I mean, they must know we haven't come here for much more than a bitt of fun and to seehowthe system works, not for any deals, or anything.._That sounded like the dark-skinned, muscled girl.

_Well, from what the scryers were able to See, they haven't got much military power, so they won't be waging war. Maybe they're trying to work out our magical boundaries_. And that was the red-head!

_Maybe. Tris, could you ask Niko to try todampen his magic down quite low, if you see what I mean? And all of us must do the same. They may have kept their really strong mages hidden – the one in the black robes is fairly strong as well, though...none of this makes sense! They keep their mages hidden – but bring one of the stronger ones with them. Their military forces are weak – but they have strong mages, so they could easily strengthen their armies! It's all wrong!_ The Heir again – but she was smiling graciously at something Jon had said.

_Look, Duchess, let's worry about that later – at the moment, we need to keep an eye on the tall guy, the one with hazel eyes, see? I'll bet he's been street at some time – look at the balance he's got. Assassin, maybe?_ The young man again.

_Trust you to think of that! It'sone of their Barons, and he's married to the Champion.They can't do anything to us in public, anyway. Hey, Tris, do you think you could get us inside? I mean, I know you love the 'climatic order' and all, but I'm really tired and this is boring._

_But Daj, I know how much you love these diplomatic discussions and formalities! I could never –_ The red head's voice was teasing.

_Tris, please?_ The other three pleaded with her,laughing.

_Honestly, you three don't know how this could affect –_

_Tris!_

_Oh, fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!_

_Thank you!_ That was three relieved voices all together again– something weird was going on.

Before Alanna had time to follow up that train of thought, a fat raindrop landed on the back of her hand. Within moment, both the visitors, and the Tortallans, were soaked through. Hurriedly escorting the visitors inside the Palace, Alanna caught a few more words as she tucked the ember stone inside her shirt.

_Thank the Gods – though, Tris, did you have to make it quite so wet?_

_In case you hadn't noticed, o fair jewel, rain is naturally wet. It may have passed you by…_

whaddya think? review, people!


End file.
